Canción de Ever After High
La '''Canción de Ever After High '''es utilizada como "el tema de introducción" para la caricatura. Su lanzamiento al público ocurrió en tres pasos. El 30 de mayo de 2013, se lanzo un adelanto de la canción, llegando hasta el segundo "However you go Ever in Ever After High", fue lanzado en el sitio web de Ever After High. El 16 de julio de 2013, la canción completa fue lanzada. El tercer paso es el lanzamiento del video musical, que ocurrió el 08 de octubre 2013. Video Musical El video musical se basa en una adolescente mostrando las instalaciones de "Ever After High" a un grupo de alumnas nuevas, las chicas hacen números musicales bailando mientras recorren la escuela y conocen a los estudiantes. Cuando llegan a la biblioteca se muestran imágenes de la introducción de Ever After High, luego las chicas van a ver sus casilleros y al abrirlo mágicamente se cambian de ropa, algunas tienen un estilo rebel mientras que otras tiene ropa al estilo royal, cada una cierra y abre de nuevo sus casilleros quedando algunas al estilo royal y otras al estilo rebel. El video finaliza con las chicas saliendo al patio de la escuela y bailando con todos los estudiantes el número musical. El video oficial cuenta hasta la actualidad con alrededor de 350 mil vistas en YouTube en un canal no oficial de Ever After High pero el original fue eliminado de el canal oficial. Creditos Cantante - Keeley Bumford Escritores - Gabriell Mann y Allison Bloom Editores - Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) Letra en Inglés Oooooooooh! They told you everything was waiting for you, They told you everything was set in stone, But now you're feeling like a different ending, Sometimes you gotta find it on your own. It's an open book, A road in reverse, A brand new hook, Forget that curse! It's a Rebel cause, With a Royal heart, Rewrite, ignite, restart! 'Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind! 'Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High. Ever After High, Pick the lock, Wind the clock, Turn the tables, Mix and match until you make your mark! Now kings and queens are gonna light the skyway, All you need is a little spark. No more "once upon a time", No more verse, no more rhyme, No more permanent ink, This is not what you think. It's a Rebel cause, With a Royal heart, Rewrite, ignite, restart! 'Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind! 'Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High. When beauty isn't what it seems, Sometimes the beast will dare to dream! 'Cause it's your life, It's your time, Go forward or rewind! (One, two, three) 'Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel, You're more than one together (more than one together), However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel, You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High. 'Cause you're a Royal (Cause it's your life), You're a Rebel, You're more than one together (It's your time!), However you go Ever in Ever After High, Royal and Rebel (Go forward!), You're more than one together, However you go Ever in Ever After High (Or rewind!). Traducción en Español Te dijieron que todo te estaba esperando, Te dijeron que todo estaba hecho en piedra, Pero ahora sientes que debe tener un final diferente, a veces tienes que encontrarlo por ti mismo. Es un libro abierto, Una carretera marcha atrás, Un nuevo giro, olvida esa maldición, Es una causa rebelde Con un corazón real Rescribir, resetear, reiniciar Porque es tu vida Es tu momento Ve hacia adelante o retrocede Porque eres Real Eres Rebelde Eres mas que uno junto Vayas como vayas a Ever After high Real y Rebelde Eres mas que uno junto Vayas como vayas a Ever After high Ever After High Abre el candado Dale cuerda al reloj Cambia los papeles Encuentra a tu igual hasta que hayas dejado tu marca Ahora los reyes y las reinas van a iluminar el cielo todo lo que necesitas es esta pequeña chispa No más "erase una vez" No mas verso no, mas rima No mas tinta permanente Esto no es lo que crees Es una causa rebelde Con un corazón real Rescribir, resetear, reiniciar Porque es tu vida Es tu momento Ve hacia adelante o retrocede Porque eres Real Eres Rebelde Eres mas que uno junto Vayas como vayas a Ever After high Real y Rebelde Eres mas que uno junto Vayas como vayas a Ever After high Cuando la bella no es lo que parece Algunas veces la bestia se atreve a soñar Porque es tu vida Es tu momento Ve hacia adelante o retrocede (Uno, dos, tres) Porque eres Real Eres Rebelde Eres mas que uno junto (mas que uno junto) Vayas como vayas a Ever After high Real y Rebelde Eres mas que uno junto Vayas como vayas a Ever After high Porque eres real (Porque es tu vida) Eres rebelde Eres más de una cosa a la vez(Es tu momento!) Vayas como vayas a Ever After high Real y Rebelde (ve hacia adelante) Eres mas que uno junto Sin embargo vas siempre a Ever After High. Trivialidades *La canción y la intro fueron cambiadas en el especial Ever After High: Juego De Dragones. Desde ahí, los nuevos episodios tienen en la intro la canción Las Princesas Brillarán. *Aparecen imágenes de la intro de Ever After High que muestran a Apple o Raven junto al libro del destino e imágenes de las paginas de este mismo que muestran a algunos de los personajes mas importantes de la serie. *Cuando las chicas se cambian de ropa se prueban dos conjuntos: uno que representa a los rebels y otros que representan a los royals. Finalmente algunas se quedan con el estilo royal mientras que otras se ven como los rebels. *En el canal oficial de Ever After High esta el backstage de el video oficial, en inglés, donde se ve a las bailarinas contando como se prepararon para el video y como fueron las practicas para la coreografía. Categoría:Canciones